


Sandstorm

by sklynn46



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Music, i dont freaking know, im sorry for the suckiness, pretty tame compared to what i've written, teen and up because of implications of future actions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklynn46/pseuds/sklynn46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my first supernatural fic ever. I wrote it back in Feb 2014. So basically you are traveling with the Winchesters and you and Sam kinda have a thing. I'm sorry this fic is cheesey and dorky as hell. Forgive me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandstorm

I woke with a start. Was it the dream again? Was it that recurring flash back for my sister, the only thing I cared about in the whole world, getting dragged out of my arms by that demon? No. It was something else. I pulled myself into consciousness, it was getting easier to do that quickly now. Looking around I realized that it was just the engine of the car that had jolted me. It had stopped. When you spend all day in a car you get accustomed to hearing the purr and rumble, especially if it’s a 1967 Chevy Impala. As I sat up to look around, I realized that it was extraordinarily quiet. No bickering, no classic rock, no angst ridden sighs. The boys must have gotten out to get gas, or pee, or something. 

You had been hunting with Sam and Dean for a while now, ever since that terrible night with the demon. Cas would tag along too if everything upstairs was calm, well calmer. His new followers were rapidly growing in number. It could be days, weeks even before he would show up again. The sun was beating down on the roof of the car. It didn’t help that the ever so lovely black paint job soaked up those rays and turned into an oversized easy-bake oven in the summer, especially in the southern part of Arizona. 

Sam stuck his head through the open passenger window, “Hey, good, you’re awake. Taking a pit stop now, and leaving in five. The next town over is having a problem with people turning up in the woods without their hearts.” 

“Werewolf,” I suggested. 

“Yeah, we think. Anyways it’s about another two and a half hours out, so do what you gotta do.” He pulled away from the window and went to go stop the gas pump. 

Dean must have been inside debating on which credit card to use. He mentioned we would have to get some different ones soon, these were starting to get old someone would notice something was up if we didn’t switch. I got out of the car to stretch my legs. Looking around I noticed the bathroom door on the side of the building. Those kinds were always the nastiest ones. Guess I was just going to have to wait till we hit town. 

Dean walked out of the gas station “Alright ladies let’s get our butts back on the road.” I stretched one more time and slid back into the back seat. As much as I enjoyed driving around all day, with these two all of the sitting was really doing a number on my knees. That’s one reason why I’m not in the front lines on hunts yet. Can’t be having knee caps pop out of place in the middle of a fight. I was getting pretty good at the research, though. I sat there in the back seat listening to the engine turn over, and the music start playing. 

“Hey, dude, turn it down a bit.” Sam was always saying that. He doesn’t like to drown out his thoughts with pounding drums and squealing guitar riffs like Dean and I do. It helps in way, you forget about a lot of things when you are trying to pick out the different intertwined notes in those songs. Well, that was just me. Dean just wanted to play the drums on the steering wheel, and sing along no matter how off key it was. 

It only took a little over an hour to get into town. No cop, no stop. We checked into the little motel at the edge of town. I went back out to the car to go grab the duffels, while the boys checked us in. A hand came out of nowhere and took ahold of the bags. I whipped around to see who it was. For a big guy Sam could sure walk quietly. 

“We’ve talked about this.” He smirked. It was nice to see that again. 

“Hey now, ok come on, it was like 3 bags. Whoop-de-shit.” I looked up to try to see under the shadow of all of that hair. He insisted on not letting me carry things. Being a gentleman and all that. Well at least when Dean couldn’t see and make snide comments about. He thought that Sam and I had a thing going. As much as I wanted there to be something, I couldn’t tell if he felt the same. This situation did nothing to remedy all of the other mixed signals he had been throwing me. He chuckled and shut the door, at least I got to carry the laptops for once. 

All three of us looked around the small room. Dingy. Smelling slightly of cigarettes, and probably covered in germs and other things I didn’t want to ponder. Sam was throwing the duffels onto bed, while Dean went to get some beer out of the trunk. I looked around. Two queen sized beds. Well then. The thread bare couch looked like it could have been a pull-out bed. I threw off the cushions and tugged at the bottom. Of course, no such luck there. Sleeping arrangements had been fun to figure out the last month or so, after they took you in. The first night or so Dean and Sam took turns sleeping in the surprisingly uncomfortable recliner. The bunker was a little easier to figure out. That place had a ton of extra rooms. Motels on the other hand, a little more difficult. Sam threw the cushions back at me. 

“_____, here we are all going to have to get a good couple of hours tonight, just— here I’ll sleep on this side and I’ll use the extra blankets, and you can sleep under these ones.” Yet another one of those mixed signals. Was he just trying to make sure we were all comfortable, or was it something more? 

“Ok, if you think that’ll work” I agreed. Who knew maybe we all would get a couple of solid hours and be ready to solve the case by morning. Dean came back inside, and threw Sam a badge. 

“Suit up man, we need to go check out the vics. See what we’re dealing with for sure.” He tromped over to the bathroom to change. He always claimed he was doing this out of respect to my ‘virgin, lady eyes’. Like I would look anyway. Sam looked around a little sheepishly and cleared his throat. I sighed and covered my eyes with my hand. Wasn’t like I haven’t seen this type of thing before. Back in the bunker, they weren’t used to having another person, especially a girl running around. Locked, or even closed, doors were often hard to come by. 

After the headed out to the morgue I sat down at the small table and opened up my laptop. I tried to find some easy access wifi, it took a while but I eventually got it. Sam always said that you just have to know where to look. As I sifted through the local papers to see if there was anything else unusual, I turned on Pandora. Best part of both of the boys checking out the case: listening to whatever I wanted to. There wasn’t much else going on than what looked like werewolf attacks. I decided to go ahead and take a shower before the boys got back. The bathroom was small, but it looked clean enough. After I got out I wrapped a towel around me, which was all but useless with the rivers of water still pouring out of my hair. 

“Shit.” I left all of my clothes out on the bed. I peeked out to make sure neither of them had somehow snuck back in without me hearing and padded out into the rest of the motel room. I pulled my tshirt over my head just as a song came on the Pandora station I had been listening to. One of my guilty pleasures, Lady GaGa’s Just Dance. Naturally, that song must be danced to, there’s no way around it. I turned it up, and let loose. Apparently had the music too loud, or I was singing too loud, or both, because I didn’t hear the key rattling in the door. 

“I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorrow, yeah” I screeched, not even bothering to try to hit notes when I heard the door shut. It was louder than normal, they must have been standing there for a while. As I turned around with my face turning beet red, I noticed he was trying not to smile. Sam stood there looking at the ceiling. 

“Um, I figured I would come back here and see what you had found, Dean wanted to go check out the crime scenes.” His eyes were still glued to the ceiling. I looked down. I knew I was forgetting something. Pants. Pants would have been good, and less embarrassing right about now. I grabbed my shorts and hid behind the couch to put them on. 

“Well, now that you’ve got a good look at that, there wasn’t much in the papers. They all just say it was some sort of animal attack. They’re guessing a pack of desperate coyotes. Seems like their grasping straws to me.” I said calmer than I felt. 

“Yeah, definitely a werewolf, all of the classic signs.” Sam had finally stopped trying to count to tiles in the ceiling. He couldn’t control the blush though. What did it mean? There was tension for sure, but when would one of us give in? I still couldn’t figure it out. Maybe I was reading too much into it. He sat down at my laptop and turned down the music. 

“Well, looks like we just have to figure out who it is now.” He ran his hand through his hair. I just stood there. I wanted to be able to do that. Not today, not until I figured out if he had a thing for me too. He laughed as a new song came on. 

“Man I haven’t heard this in… a while.” He was still laughing. It was nice to see him relax more lately. He seemed so tense when we first met, but that could have been because of the demon that was trying to kill us. He turned it up. I’m still not sure why I was listening to this station, but I slowly realized that Sandstorm was playing. I hadn’t heard this since some frat party probably. He knew this song? Sam’s head began to bob back and forth. He seemed to be concentrating on something. I didn’t realize that was him trying to dance before he took my hand and pulled me up off of the couch. Dancing. Sam Winchester dancing. I never thought I would see a day where a moody, giant hunter with family issues dance. I couldn’t just stand there and let him geek out by himself. What self-respecting adult lets another self-respecting adult dance around in a motel room by themselves? 

“Where were the crime scenes? Dean’s been gone a while.” I leaned in a little to say over the music. These volume levels were extremely un-Sam. 

“Ah, who knows, he probably found a bar, and is trying to talk some poor girl into something she’ll probably regret.” He leaned down to say. He seemed to be enjoying himself, cutting loose. I’m not sure what song came on next, I didn’t recognize it, but it was slower. Sam grabbed my hand a spun me around, catching me against him. I stared up wide eyed trying to read his face. This was some sort of signal for sure. He just smiled back down at me, and brushed a piece of still damp hair away from my face. The tension was building, and I was hoping I wasn’t the only one to notice. He leaned in closer. 

“_____, I…” he started to say. Then the door swung open. 

“Am I interrupting something?” Dean looked at us, eyebrows raised. I cleared my throat and turned off the music. 

“Ok, well _____, you’re staying here, Sam we gotta stake out the bar, I think it’s waiting out in the alley and nabbing whoever is stupid enough to walk in there.” 

“Then how is it leading them into the woods?” I asked. 

“Hey, all the vics were guys, single or pretending to be, and the bartender said they all seemed to be unsuccessfully trying to score. Could be a girl getting drunk idiots to follow her.” Dean replied. 

“Alright I’ll grab the silver,” Sam was already heading for the door, “We’ll be back.” Dean was right behind him. They didn’t let me come along on too many fights. So I was used to this. I turned on the TV, a flipped through channels. 

I ended up falling asleep before they got back, but I heard them come in. I sat up rubbing my eyes. Dean was already stomping towards the bathroom. 

“Ugh, I need a shower.” He grumbled. 

Sam went and washed his hands in the sink, then came over and sat on the foot of the bed. 

“Anything good on tonight?” He flipped through a couple of channels. 

“Not unless you are interested in this thing that keeps the yolks from breaking when you flip your eggs.” I scooted down to sit next to him. He looked over at me, and sighed, “I was going to tell you something earlier.” 

“What?” I was anxious to know if this was confirming that he too had a thing for me, or to tell me this can’t happen. 

“_______, I… I don’t know. I can kill monsters, and lie about being whatever agent I am that day, but I can’t keep lying to myself, or you.” He leaned in. His hand found the back of my neck, and he pulled me in closer. Our lips met, and the tension that was there before began to build. We fell back against the mattress, reveling in the sensation of that kiss. Right as hands started to wander, Dean came out of the bathroom. 

“Yup, definitely interrupting something.” He said while giving us a look that said ‘hey, come on, not while I’m in the room’. 


End file.
